1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tire dressing applicators and more specifically it relates to a tire dressing system for efficiently and accurately applying tire dressing to vehicle tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Tire dressings are used to improve the appearance and durability of tires. Tire dressings may be comprised of various types of solutions including solvent based dressings and water based dressings. Tire dressings are typically applied to tires manually by a user using a spray bottle, a sponge or rag, or a pressurized applicator system with a brush. Recently, automated tire dressing systems have been developed that utilize mechanized applicators (e.g. brushes, clothes, sponges) that apply the tire dressing directly to the sidewall of the vehicle tire.
The main problem with conventional tire dressing applicators is that they require significant labor by the user to apply the tire dressing. In addition, conventional tire dressing applicators require the user to accurately spray the tire without engaging the rims or body of the vehicle. A problem with conventional automated tire dressing systems is that the mechanized equipment displaces a significant amount of valuable space within the carwash and are susceptible to damage because of the direct physical engagement with the vehicle tires.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved tire dressing system for efficiently and accurately applying tire dressing to vehicle tires.